This laboratory will focus on a number of aspects of lipoprotein apoprotein functions. It will continue to pursue the chemistry of the arginine rich apoprotein and the functional role of this apoprotein with regard to plasma triglyceride clearance. The laboratory will investigate the role of the very low density lipoprotein apo-Ala polymorph in the regulation of plasma triglyceride metabolism. It will also investigate the functional role of the high density apolipoproteins A-1 and A-2 in the acceleration of hepatic cholesterogenesis. These functional investigations will be pursued with in vivo and in vitro systems. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Quarfordt, S. H., Amer J. Clin. Nutrition, In Vivo Estimation of Human Cholesterol Dynamics, Vol. 30, June 1977, in press.